


Rayon

by withpractice_ff



Series: The Ones Where Ema and Apollo Get It On [3]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Menstruation, PWKM, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withpractice_ff/pseuds/withpractice_ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ema believes firmly in the case study.</p><p><b>Warnings:</b> Period-sex; anal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rayon

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme prompt:
> 
> _This male!anon is often annoyed by men's (and sometimes women's) attitudes towards periods and how it is seen as something disgusting that should be ignored._
> 
> _So, I want some female character on her period and some male character being digusted or maybe something completely different and fluffy but no men and problems and perhaps some baww that's not too serious or...  
>  I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but something about periods would be nice. Maybe with Maya, because Maya._

"So tell me, Champ," Ema says, grinning at him from the other side of the couch, "how does it feel to have your ass so epically handed to you?"

Apollo rolls his eyes, tossing his controller onto the cushion between them. "If you'd just let me be Jiggly Puff..."

"Jiggly Puff is for pussies and small children. That the kind of company you want to keep, Justice?"

"What about you?" he asks, turning to watch her move to the other side of the room, bending to grab her bag off the floor. "You play as Meta Knight every other round!"

"Aw, don't be bitter, baby," she taunts, rooting through her purse. "Maybe next time you should skip the Ice Climb-- Ah, fuck."

His eyebrows arch, confused by her sudden outburst. "What?"

"I apparently forgot to pack pads," she complains, continuing to dig through the bag. "It looks like I do have a tampon, though."

He watches her pull the slender stick out of the bag, frowning at it with the sort of disdain one might direct at a spider on their pillow, or a foreign hair in their plate of spaghetti. He feels sort of bad for her.

"Do you want me to run to the store?" he offers.

She looks up at him, mischief in her eyes. "Aw, Justice, you'd buy my lady things for me?"

"Not with an attitude like that, miss."

She grins, tossing the tampon at him playfully, and she's impressed when he doesn't recoil. Apollo Justice, always full of surprises. He picks it up, looking at it thoughtfully.

"What?" she asks, when he doesn't give it back right away.

"So, I'm about to ask you something that might freak you out a little."

She laughs, doubtful. "Try me."

Not looking at her, his words coming out in a rush, he asks, "Can I watch you put it in?"

She laughs again, her eyes going wide. "Seriously?"

"...For science?" She doesn't respond, grinning widely, and he shrugs, still not looking at her. "Nevermind."

"Well, alright," she says, snatching the proffered tampon out of his hand. "Since you said the magic words and all."

  


* * *

  


"Okay, so, as much as I'm all for scientific investigation," she says, her pants around her ankles, "I have to admit that I'm starting to feel kind of weird about this."

"You don't have to," Apollo says quickly, an earnestness to his expression that she finds completely endearing. "I was just... I don't know. Curious?"

"A quality of the true scientist," she says, nodding. "I'm just, you know, feeling a little vulnerable here."

"What can I do?"

"Take your pants off?" At his questioning look, she adds, "You know, even the playing field a little."

He rolls his eyes, but he gives in, undoing his belt and letting his slacks pool at his feet. She grins, appreciating the ridiculousness of this entire situation, and then takes a deep breath.

"Okay," she says, sitting down on the toilet. "Let's do this."

Her eyes stayed glued to the tampon has she removes the wrapper; never has she focused so intently on opening anything, ever. She is acutely aware of Apollo, standing barely a foot away from her, the weight of his eyes on her. She stares at his feet, doing her best to pretend he isn't actually standing over her as she parts her legs and reaches between them, grimacing as she inserts the tampon.

"What does it feel like?" Apollo asks, quiet.

Ema shrugs, pushing the bottom of tube up into itself to press the tampon deeper inside herself. "Weird. Nothing like a penis, or a finger. ...It's sort of hard to describe."

She senses rather than sees him nod, focused on cleaning herself up.

"Ta da," she says, looking up at him as she reaches for her underwear. What she finds makes her smirk. "I cannot believe you got off on that."

Apollo blushes, hurrying to pull up his pants to cover his erection. "I didn't _get off on it_. Sometimes it just has a mind of its own."

He looks down at Ema, still sitting on the pot and smiling up at him widely. It's like she lives for his complete mortification.

"Hey," she says, and reaches out to palm him through the front of his slacks. "No need to be embarrassed, Buster."

"Can you _please_ not call me Buster when you're groping me?" he asks, shaking her off of him.

She laughs, standing and pulling up her pants in one fluid motion. Washing her hands, she looks back at him through the mirror and says, "I could go down on you, if you want."

He folds his arms across his chest, still embarrassed. "Could you possibly sound any more enthused?"

She whips around, not bothering to dry her hands, and grabs him by the vest, pulling herself to him. Pressed against him, her lips ghosting against his, she moans, "Oh Apollo, I wanna suck your fat cock so bad. Can I, Apollo? Can I suck your cock? I've been such a good girl."

"Jesus," he mutters, shaking his head. Though she wouldn't have thought it possible, his cheeks go an even darker red. "You are a menace."

She smiles, presses a chaste kiss to his lips. "Seriously though, I do want to."

"So your earlier disinterest was what, playing hard to get?"

She laughs, hearing the tease in his voice, and leans in further to rest their foreheads together. "Oh, you know I just can't get enough of breaking your balls. Now, do you want a blowjob or not?"

"Um, yes. Yes I do." He smiles at her, still feeling sort of flustered, but he knows she doesn't actually care if he makes an ass out of himself. She grins in response, kisses him deeply on the lips, then drops to her knees.

She gets straight to the point, unzipping his slacks and pulling him out of his boxers. He leans back against the tiled wall as she takes him in her mouth, feeling light-headed with her lips around him. He looks down at her, watches the top of her head bob slowly over him. When she looks up at him, brown eyes meeting his through her long, dark lashes, he has to look away, afraid he might lose it right then.

She swipes her tongue over the head of his cock, sucks it into her mouth with a satisfying _pop_ , then pulls away and says, "So hey, I've got a proposition for you."

It takes Apollo a second to respond, rising slowly from the fog of pleasure. He has to resist the urge to drop his hand to his erection, jerk himself roughly or guide himself back between her lips. He manages, "Oh?"

She stands, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. Not quite looking at him, she says, "I was thinking maybe we could try something different."

He has no idea what she might be about to propose, but his dick twitches in excitement nonetheless. "What did you have in mind?"

Ema bites her lip, grinning sheepishly. "What if we maybe tried anal?"

His eyebrows jump up his forehead, surprised by the suggestion. Not that he's disinterested, it's just something they've never really talked about, if you exclude that time they got really drunk at one of Klavier's parties and Ema confessed she wouldn't mind watching the two of them together, which he does, because it's never going to happen and therefore doesn't count toward the anal-sex-discussion tally.

He realizes she's still waiting for an answer, looking at him anxiously. He's not used to seeing her so unguarded. He nods and says, very seriously, "Ema Skye, I would be honored to put it in your butt."

She rolls her eyes, but she's laughing, too. "Well that's excellent news."

He watches her turn and root through the medicine cabinet, and he's surprised to find that he's a little nervous. What if he hurts her? Should she even be having sex--of any sort--while she's wearing a tampon? What if she gets some sort of infection?

"Hey, Em?" he says, and she turns, hearing the sudden seriousness in his voice, a bottle of lotion in one hand and a tub of Vaseline in the other.

"What's wrong?"

"You're going to take the tampon out, right?"

She frowns, just a little. "It would sort of hurt to take it out right now, since I just put it in. It'll be too dry. Why?"

"What if you get an infection or something?"

"Well," she starts, crossing her arms over her chest. She looks a bit ridiculous, still holding their potential lube in each hand. "Scientifically speaking, we should definitely not have vaginal intercourse while I'm wearing a tampon. And, of course, you shouldn't go ass to vag, which will not be a concern today, anyway, given my previous statement regarding vaginas and tampons. But I don't see a problem with anal sex while I'm wearing one."

"Okay," he says, but he doesn't sound quite convinced.

"Do you want to ask the internet?"

He shakes his head. "No, you're right. I'm just nervous. I don't want to hurt you."

"That's what these are for!" she says, handing him the lubricants. "You should wear a condom, too, though."

"Okay."

When neither of them moves, she asks, "So, do you have any?"

"Oh!" he blushes, grinning. "Yeah, there's a box under the sink."

She bends down to get one, and he looks from the Vaseline to the lotion and back again. "I might have some actual lube in the bedroom."

"Dude," she says, standing back up, condom in hand. "If we put this off any longer, we're going to be eighty."

He's about to make a further argument about the practicality of using a product designed for this exact purpose rather than a makeshift solution, but then she's rolling the condom over him, drawing a gasp out of him as she squeezes her way down to the base of his cock. He watches as she pulls her pants down over her hips, taking her underwear down with them. He sees the string of her tampon brushing against the inside of her thigh, and he feels his face heat, embarrassed that he somehow finds that impossibly arousing. Like he's a teenaged boy and the mere mention of a vagina is enough to get him going.

Fortunately Ema doesn't seem to notice; he'd never hear the end of it if she did. She takes the lotion and Vaseline from him, scrutinizes them for a moment, then hands him back the Vaseline. He stares at it dumbly.

"Okay, so, first you put your fingers in the Vaseline," she starts, teasing.

"Yeah, yeah," he snips, coming back to himself. "Turn around and put your hands on the sink."

"Oh, Mr. Justice!" she says, but beneath the banter is the unmistakable hint of lust.

She doesn't make a sound as his first slicked finger enters her, but her entire body clenches, tightening around him.

"Okay?" he asks, smoothing his other hand over her hair. She nods, pressing back against him slowly.

"It's weird," she says, curiosity in her voice. "Put in another one."

She gasps when he presses the second finger inside of her, a surprised sound, and she tells him to wait, letting her body adjust to this new intrusion before she gives him permission to move. He does so slowly, paying careful attention to her reactions, desperate to make this something they both will enjoy. She pushes back, her thigh brushing against his erection, and his hips jerk, thrusting against her. Beneath him, her body shakes in quiet laughter.

"Are you ready?" she asks, the laughter still in her voice.

"Just a second," he says, and hurries to spread more of the Vaseline along his length, resisting the urge to thrust into his hand. "Okay, you?"

"I think so. Just, go slow."

He nods, leaning into her, wrapping her in a quick, quiet embrace before steadying her hips with his hands, positioning himself at her opening.

"Jesus Christ," she breaths, and he notices she's shaking--from nerves or anticipation, he can't tell. " _Move_."

So he does, pressing into her slowly. It's so _tight_ , and he stops with just his head in, afraid to go any further.

"I swear to God--" she starts, so he pushes in further, effectively cutting her off. Her head dips, resting against her upper arm, and her back arches, and he continues his slide into her, almost overwhelmed by the pressure.

"Is it okay?" he asks, leaning forward again now that he's fully inside of her, bringing an arm around to circle her waist.

"Still kind of weird," she admits. "It doesn't hurt, though, just a little uncomfortable. How about you?"

"It's sort of awesome," he says, and she laughs. "Can I keep going?"

"I appreciate that you are a gentleman," she says, covering his hand with her own, "but I strongly suggest that you just take me, and trust that I'll let you know if I need you to stop."

He laughs into the crook of her neck, enjoying the closeness, and she grinds her hips against him, reminding him that he's got other things to do. His arm still around her waist, he pulls most of the way out of her before sliding back in--not too hard, but at a more normal pace. He hears her inhale sharply, and when he stops, she nods, pressing back into him.

"Jesus, Justice," she breaths. "Fuck me already."

So he does, rocking into her as hard as he dares, and by his sixth thrust, she's moving with him, the roll of her hips more fluid, breathy, clipped moans pushing passed her lips as he sinks into her.

"Good?" he asks, his voice thin with arousal. She nods mindlessly, pushing back against him as hard as she can. He notices she's reached down to touch herself and moans approvingly into her hair.

He doesn't last long, not under that ridiculous pressure, that incredible tightness. He hears that tell-tale hitch in her breath, feels her tighten and clench around him, and he's gone, thrusting into her once more and then sagging bonelessly against her. She indulges him for a minute before gently pushing him off of her.

They stand there for a moment, catching their breath, and eventually Ema says, "Best idea all day, right?'


End file.
